


Pouting Creates Tension

by CircusMagician



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blushing, Kisses, M/M, Mentions of seventeen in background, Seokmin Lovin', Sweet and a little spicy, Undeniable fluff, adorable Seokmin, cavity inducing, maybe? - Freeform, seokhoon, seungkwan getting the last word, slight pining!jihoon, underrated ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusMagician/pseuds/CircusMagician
Summary: Seokmin was pouting.Jihoon was dying.Seokhoon was born.Fluff, kisses, sweetness with a bit of spice





	Pouting Creates Tension

Pouting.

Not allowed.

Much dangerous.

Might be dying.

The current situation of Jihoon dying was a complicated one. The rest of the team was getting back from a day of music shows for their comeback, and everyone was exhausted...apart from Seokmin.  
So apparently Seokmin chose this specific day to become the bubbliest of Sunshines towards all the members, because he was just in that mood.

Why?  
Because he wants to kill Jihoon, with a slow and painful death.  
Normally Jihoon was asked to show his cuteness in variety and music shows for the entertainment of others, despite wanting to cut someone every time he was asked.

Due to jihoon's calm and collected composure, he would comply with fire burning in his heart and a knife ready for the first person to squeal.

This was a common occurrence for Jihoon, it was unsurprising when he would sulk in the car on their way back and continuously being teased by none other than the target of his affections who is currently trying to ruin his life.  
When all the members are gathering into the two cars, it's then that Jihoon notices the convenience of his seat.  
He is sitting at the very back of the car, with only but one person next to him.

Seokmin.

He hadn't noticed that the seating arrangement was different this time around, with everyone exhausted, they decided to put the ball of energy in the backseat so he couldn't disturb the rest of the members trying to sleep.

'I suppose the world chooses to be cruel to me today' Jihoon thinks as he feels the thigh of his crush bouncing next to his in unending energy.

Jihoon pretends to try and sleep, when in actuality he is struggling to focus as the contact between him a Seokmin makes his heart start beating in his ears.

'This is ridiculous Jihoon' he scolds himself before leaning against the car window.

About five minutes pass with the constant bouncing of Seokmin's knee next to his before he chooses to say something to the hyperactive boy.  
"Seokmin, how are you not tired? We had a full day of schedules, yet you have all this energy" Jihoon explains this fact in disbelief whilst whispering in order to not disturb the others.

Seokmin looks over at Jihoon with his puppy eyes.  
"Haha I don't know, I'm just excited I suppose" he replies with a smile ready to warm up Jihoon's cold demeanour.

"Well it's annoying, stop bouncing your leg I'm trying to sleep" Jihoon fakes annoyance towards the boy, hoping that it will quell his rapid heart beat and sweaty hands.

It didn't.

In fact when Jihoon opens his eyes when he notices a shift in movement coming from next to him and a sudden coldness left where Seokmin's leg previously was, he notices that they were sitting quite close despite there being enough room for another person.

Jihoon looks at the main vocals face and wants to die right then and there.

He's sporting the most adorable pouted lips and sulking face, and Jihoon wants to squeal.

Normally being on the receiving side of the affection from doing aegyo, Jihoon failed to notice that it really does want to make you pinch a persons cheeks and protect them from all things bad in the universe.  
Without realising his actions, Jihoon slowly shuffles closer to the pouting vocal and puts a soft hand on his face.

"You are so cute Seokmin" Jihoon says slowly, before suddenly removing his hand like it's been burned from the contact.  
Jihoon mumbles a small 'I'm sorry' before looking up at the vocals face, but to his pleasant surprise, a small red blush is making its way up Seokmin's neck to his face and ears.

An almost inaudible 'it's okay' can be heard before Seokmin turns away to look out the window.  
But Jihoon can't comprehend it as he's too focused on the tips of Seokmin's ears which are now a pretty shade of red, much like his face.

'This is dangerous' he thinks before tapping Seokmin's shoulder and waiting for hims to turn around.

'This is very dangerous' he thinks again before the vocal turns around with his blushing face still intact, and Jihoon is now kissing the vocals soft lips before realising his mistake.

But he doesn't pull back, neither of them do. 

It's a light kiss which screams adoration and love, it leaves the two breathless as they pull away from eachother.  
The two look at the others face, almost as though asking permission before they both go in again for a more sensual and deep kiss which expresses the need and want for eachother.

Jihoon licks Seokmin's bottom lip, asking for permission which he is soon granted, and the twos tongues almost dance together.

This was a whole different kind of breathless.

The two pant quietly as to not wake anyone, their foreheads leaning against the other before Seokmin breaks the silence  
"That was unexpected and really hot" he breathes with a small grin on his still red face.

"Yeah" is all Jihoon can say before he places a small peck on the too close lips of the main vocal.

The couple pull apart as the car drives into the dorm area, Seokmin starts to wake up each of the tired members.   
Jihoon feeling un Jihoon-like decides to softly slap the bottom of the vocal as he shuffles out of the car. Seokmin blushes again before slightly slapping jihoon's shoulder with a smile.

As the rest of seventeen file out of the two cars, Seokmin and Jihoon discreetly hold hands. 

"Hey! Next time you too decide to make out in the back of the car, warn us first" Seungkwan says this with a slightly irritated but understanding look on his face.

Jihoon and Seokmin blush as the others tease and laugh at their red faces.

Seokmin puts a hand up to jihoon's cheeks and pinches it softly.  
"Your pouty face is adorable hyung" Seokmin coos.

"I should really be the one saying that to you" Jihoon says before they walk inside the dorm, choosing to cuddle up with eachother before they go to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> It's an under appreciated ship honestly, I'm trying to spread the love of the formerly "awkward pair"  
> Not so awkward now are ya.  
> Anyway, it's a little one shot because my ability to create chaptered fics is that the updates will be super slow, as I procrastinate, much like many others
> 
> ~hope you enjoyed reading, thank you <3


End file.
